L'Ourson
by Norellenilia
Summary: C'est en faisant le grand ménage dans son appartement que Gaara retrouva son ours en peluche...


C'est en faisant le grand ménage dans son appartement que Gaara retrouva son ours en peluche.

Il était poussiéreux et sentait un peu le renfermé, mais le jeune homme pouvait cependant presque sentir encore l'odeur caractéristique du jouet de son enfance.

Il l'avait toujours eu, aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Yashamaru lui avait dit un jour qu'il le lui avait donné lorsqu'il était bébé. Gaara l'emmenait partout où il allait, il le serrait contre lui lorsqu'il avait peur ou qu'il était triste, et il le gardait près de lui lors de ses longues nuits de solitude durant lesquelles le sommeil ne lui était pas permis.

Il ne lui avait jamais donné de nom, comme le font parfois les enfants avec leur doudou. Il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était simplement son ourson en peluche. Son père l'avait couvert de jouets lorsqu'il était petit, mais il ne s'était jamais attaché à aucun d'entre eux comme il s'était attaché à cet ours. Sans doute parce qu'il avait toujours vécu avec, et que ce n'était pas un jouet que son père lui avait acheté dans l'espoir de le manipuler. Même petit, Gaara sentait bien que tous ces objets ne lui étaient pas offerts uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'avait pas très envie de jouer avec tout seul.

* * *

><p><em>« Regarde, Yashamaru ! N'est-il pas mignon ? Je l'ai trouvé à la brocante, il est entièrement fait main ! Et il est tout doux !<em>

_- C'est vrai. Mais il est plutôt banal, tu ne trouves pas ? Il y en a sûrement des plus jolis !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Moi, au contraire, j'aime bien qu'il soit tout simple. Je le trouve très bien comme ça._

_- Dans ce cas, si tu es satisfaite de ton achat, c'est bien ce qui compte !_

_- Je vais le mettre de côté, en attendant… »_

* * *

><p>Gaara se souvint d'une fois où il était tombé, et, même si le sable l'avait empêché de se faire mal, son ourson s'était abîmé dans sa chute : l'une des pattes avant s'était décousue, et était sur le point de se détacher complètement du corps. Gaara, alors âgé de cinq ans, était rentré chez lui en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Yashamaru lui avait alors pris sa peluche des mains, et lui avait promis en souriant qu'il allait le réparer très vite.<p>

Pendant ce qui lui avait semblé durer des heures, Gaara avait regardé son oncle recoudre la patte de son ours. Quand la réparation fut terminée, Yashamaru lui avait alors rendu la peluche, et Gaara, l'air hésitant, l'avait tenue par le bout de la patte endommagée, pour vérifier si elle tenait bien. Lorsqu'il s'en fut assuré, il avait remercié Yashamaru d'avoir sauvé la vie de l'ourson, et son oncle lui avait répondu en souriant que ce n'était rien, mais qu'il faudrait faire attention la prochaine fois.

Gaara laissa échapper un petit rire amusé en repensant à cet épisode, et à la façon dont il avait toujours tenu à ce nounours comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il avait effectivement fait plus attention par la suite.

Mais c'est en essayant de se souvenir comment il avait bien pu tomber que Gaara se rappela le croche-pied, les rires, les cris, les insultes.

* * *

><p><em>« Yashamaru, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Chiyo-sama ?<em>

_- Non, qu'a-t-elle dit ?_

_- Il paraît que celui-ci sera compatible, et qu'ils veulent s'en servir comme hôte pour Shukaku…_

_- Ça te fait peur ?_

_- Les Jinchuuriki n'ont jamais une vie facile, il va être rejeté par tout le monde…_

_- Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le choix… Mais tu seras là pour lui, et moi aussi ! Et puis, il aura son grand frère et sa grande sœur !_

_- Je sais, mais…_

_- … Karura ?_

_- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… »_

* * *

><p>La mémoire est une drôle de chose. Certains souvenirs y restent ancrés comme de la mauvaise herbe dans un jardin, et d'autres disparaissent, comme si le corps voulait s'en protéger.<p>

Gaara avait oublié ce détail, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il s'était noyé parmi le reste de mauvais souvenirs de son enfance.

Un ours en peluche ne remplacera jamais un ami en chair et en os, et le serrer dans ses bras ne vaudra jamais la chaleur d'une main tendue, mais à l'époque, c'était la seule chose que Gaara avait. Une peluche pouvait écouter ses secrets, ne s'enfuyait pas devant lui, et ne risquait pas de le traiter de monstre… Gaara se dit que c'était une constatation bien amère que de se rendre compte que ce petit ours était ce qu'il avait eu de plus proche d'un ami lorsqu'il était petit. Combien de fois le tissu avait-il bien pu absorber ses larmes, étouffer ses cris, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui le soir, après encore une journée à regarder les autres enfants jouer sans lui, l'ignorer au mieux, le traiter de tous les noms au pire, alors qu'il restait là, assis sur sa balançoire ?

Son père s'en fichait, Temari et Kankuro avaient aussi peur de lui que les autres, et Yashamaru savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer les gens du village à arrêter de le mépriser de la sorte, fils du Kazekage ou pas.

Du haut de ses quelques années, il ne voyait pas à qui d'autre il pouvait se confier, alors il regardait son nounours dans ses petits yeux noirs, et lui demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. C'était toujours mieux que de tout garder pour lui.

* * *

><p><em>« Tu me promets que tu le lui donneras ?<em>

_- Karura, c'est toi qui le lui donneras, et tout plein d'autres jouets, comme tu le fais avec Temari et Kankuro…_

_- Mais si jamais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu…_

_- Il n'y a aucune raison, enfin !_

_- Je le sens, cette grossesse ne va pas se terminer comme prévu, surtout si le démon est scellé dans le corps du bébé… Je veux être sûre qu'il aura au moins quelque chose de moi… Si jamais… Ah…_

_- Karura ?!_

_- Yashamaru… Le bébé… Je crois qu'il arrive !_

_- Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! »_

* * *

><p>Il devrait continuer à ranger. Pourquoi passait-il autant de temps à ressasser le passé à cause d'une simple peluche ? Elle représentait sa solitude, le rejet, la honte et le dégoût de lui-même…<p>

Mais… Pourquoi se mentir ? Elle symbolisait aussi l'espoir qu'il avait d'avoir un jour des amis, et les bons moments qu'il avait aussi pu passer avec Yashamaru, le seul être humain à lui avoir témoigné de l'affection, avant ces examens qui avaient bouleversé sa vie. Même après la première tentative d'assassinat contre lui, celle où son oncle s'était tué en pensant l'emmener avec lui, il avait gardé l'ours pendant encore quelques années avant de le laisser dans un coin où personne n'y toucherait. Il lui parlait alors de choses bien différentes et ne le serrait plus contre lui, comme si son enfance et son innocence étaient mortes en même temps que Yashamaru, mais il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à s'en débarrasser.

* * *

><p><em>« Quel être chétif… Cet ourson est plus grand que lui… »<em>

_Il se penche au-dessus du berceau. Son neveu a bien supporté le scellement, mais sa sœur n'a pas supporté la naissance… C'était elle qui avait raison, au final. Comme il aurait aimé qu'elle se soit trompée…_

_« Mais tu n'y es pour rien… Je le sais bien, Gaara. Ta mère t'aimait beaucoup, tu sais. Même sans t'avoir vu. Elle voulait que tu aies un souvenir d'elle. »_

_Il dépose la peluche à côté du bébé. Le jouet a l'odeur de Karura, elle l'avait si souvent serré contre elle, ces derniers temps… Le petit a l'air de bien aimer. Il gigote un peu et se colle contre l'ourson. C'est vrai que le tissu est doux, c'est parfait pour un tout-petit._

_« Bon, tant mieux si ce jouet te plaît, c'est ce qu'aurait voulu ta maman. Je lui ai promis de m'occuper de toi et de faire en sorte que tu ne te sentes pas trop seul. Je ferai de mon mieux, mais en attendant, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus, alors repose-toi bien avec ton nouveau doudou… »_

_Il caresse doucement la petite main potelée._

* * *

><p>Soudain, son sable commença à s'agiter légèrement, sans raison. Gaara avait toujours senti que le pouvoir de protection du sable émanait de sa mère, même s'il n'en avait appris la véritable source qu'après de nombreuses années. Essayait-elle en ce moment-même de lui faire passer un message ?<p>

Il n'en savait rien. Mais il ressentit tout d'un coup le besoin inexplicable de serrer son ours en peluche contre lui.


End file.
